


Showtime

by KittyKaulitz



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKaulitz/pseuds/KittyKaulitz
Summary: A trip back to his hotel room works out in Noctis' favour.





	

Noctis felt his head dip again, and quickly jolted upright. Dinner had been nice, really nice… So nice, he could fall asleep right where he was sat. Sadly, that wasn’t an option right now, as Ignis and Gladio were still trying to involve him in conversation.  
He was considering following in Prompto’s footsteps; claiming he felt sick, and leaving quickly before anyone could question him. Although, it’d probably be more believable if he did it, seeing as Prompto usually scoffs his food down…

Noctis had become so lost in thought that he’d completely zoned out, staring bleary-eyed into the space between Ignis and Gladio in front of him. Ignis shook his shoulder a little, eyebrows creased with concern, snapping the sleepy prince back to reality.  
“Noct, are you okay? Noct?” Ignis questioned, the worry taking over his face. “Are you tired again?”  
“Yeah, just tired, don’t worry.” Noctis mumbled, smiling weakly to show he’s okay, gently brushing Ignis’ hand off and propping himself up in his seat. Ignis, however, wasn’t convinced.  
“Do you want to go back to our room? It’s not healthy to overexert yourself.” Ignis crossed his arms, his fingers tapping his side.  
Noctis knew that this wasn’t a question, but rather an instruction. You’d have to be crazy to argue with Ignis, especially in a situation like this; besides, this worked in his favour.  
“I’ll see you both later, then.” Noctis mumbled, staggering to his feet and slowly making his way to the hotel room.

 

It was an effort in of itself to get to the hotel room – the hallways had seemed never-ending to Noctis, and he felt like he was going to fall asleep just trying to put the key in the lock.  
Leaning heavily on the handle as he stumbled through the doorway, he rubbed his eyes, struggling to adjust to the dim lighting in the bedroom.  
However, after looking up, he definitely felt more awake.

Prompto was laying naked and sprawled on one of the beds, his eyes closed, barely trying to lift his head up. He was biting down on one of his hands, his thumb rubbing his cheek as he chewed the other four fingers, and the other hand was thrusting two fingers inside himself, pausing to press and curl them up, his back arching a little as he did so.  
Noctis felt his face go a little numb at the sight, and his heartbeat tripled; what was he meant to do? Should he leave? Although, he didn’t really want to…  
Trying to snap himself out of the weird concoction of emotions he was feeling, Noctis reached back and closed the door softly, all the while not taking his eyes off the sight of Prompto spread out in front of him.

 

Despite his best efforts to be as quiet as possible, the soft click of the door alerted Prompto. Noctis swore under his breath as Prompto’s body froze, and felt his heart drop as the blonde’s eyes snapped open.  
He was really done for now…  
Prompto made a series of choking, stuttering noises, his face instantly flushing a deep red. He slowly took his fingers from his body, sliding up into a sitting position, removing his fingers from his mouth.  
“Noctis, I- I’m sorry- Oh, gods-“ Prompto struggled to think of the right words to say, struggling to meet the prince’s equally red face.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few seconds – both frozen in place, barely even breathing. Gulping, Noctis summoned up his bravery and took a step closer to the bed where Prompto lay.  
“You don’t have to stop, I mean, if you don’t want to stop…” He stumbled over the words a little, trying to come to terms with them as he was saying them. He’d certainly thought of Prompto as attractive before, even fantasised over him; but this was something completely unexpected.  
Did that deter him? Hell no.  
Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he took in the slight of the blonde that lay before him; freckles covered his entire body, from the tip of his nose to the bones on his ankles, giving a certain definition to the dips and curves of his torso. His legs were still spread, giving Noctis a clear view of his body.  
Prompto blushed a bit harder, and smiled a little, trying to steady his breathing. As he made eye contact with Noctis, his pupils dilated a little, and his heart thumped so hard that he felt it may break out of his chest. But he’d made his decision, and he was going to stick with it; he was going to put on a show for Noctis.

Noctis’ heartbeat quickened as he watched Prompto ease himself back down to a gentle reclining position, propped up a little by the pillows. His hand trailed down his body and towards his pelvis, brushing over clusters of freckles, lightly tracing over slight scarring and muscle. The sight made Noctis feel giddy – suddenly, he was awash with emotions he’d never had to feel before. All he could think about was how beautiful Prompto was in that moment.  
Prompto gingerly pressed a finger inside himself; it went in relatively easily, having already stretched himself out, and a second finger soon followed. He gasped a little, rolling his hips up into his hand, becoming more confident by the second. Bringing his other hand out from behind his head, he started tracing his fingers along his dick gently, shivering slightly and biting his lip as he teased himself.

The prince simply sat in awe for a while, watching the spectacle unfold. He was blushing up to his ears, and he couldn’t tear his eyes off the blonde in front of him, who’d submitted to him so quickly. Reaching out tentatively and caressing Prompto’s thigh, he watched closely for any signs of discomfort or apprehension – however, Prompto didn’t even do so much as tense up, immediately warming up to his touch. A small, soft, whining noise escaped his throat, and he bucked his hips up again, his dick twitching underneath his hand.

 

The sound sent shivers down Noctis’ spine.

 

“I’ve got an idea.” He mumbled, embarrassed by what he was about to do, and meeting Prompto’s eyes. The blonde paused and thought for a second, tensing up slightly, before nodding and watching Noctis carefully.   
Noctis motioned for Prompto to remove his fingers, which he did obediently, now only using the one hand to stroke his dick lightly. Shifting off the bed and kneeling in front of it, face continuing to burn a bright red, Noctis gently placed his hands on Prompto’s thighs, trying not to shake too much lest it worry the man he was trying to please.  
Prompto gasped as he realised what Noctis was about to do, blush taking over his face again in an instant…  
And then he felt himself melt as Noctis’ tongue lapped against his entrance.

A deep, raw moan escaped Prompto, and he curled his hand around his dick, his mouth slightly open and his lip quivering as he watched Noctis’ head bob up and down behind him. He was shifting his tongue so it was hard and tense one minute, then slackening it to lap gently over his entrance, a rhythm beginning to emerge.  
His dick felt like it was throbbing, and he tugged on it again, beads of precum already dripping onto his stomach – he’d never felt this good before, and he doubted he could last very long in this state. He whimpered a little as Noctis’ grip tightened on his thighs and his tongue dipped inside him a little, causing brand-new and dizzying sensations.

Noctis could feel himself blushing even more than before, his face burning up as if it were on fire. He couldn’t help but moan a little into Prompto as he heard the shorter man breathe his name, that bubbly voice somehow transformed into a lust-filled purr. He felt determined to get Prompto to cum as quickly as possible – partially as a challenge, but mostly because he wanted to see his face when he climaxed.   
Prompto let out a hot breath, and felt a shiver go down his spine; he was so in the zone that he barely knew where he was any more. All he knew was that he needed Noctis to carry on doing exactly what he was doing, for as long as possible. The gentle, warm throbbing in Prompto’s pelvis let him know this wouldn’t be for much longer, however, and he subconsciously sped up his hand movements, pumping his dick ever faster.

Finally, as Noctis dipped his tongue in again, Prompto came to a shuddering orgasm. He cried out in pleasure, his voice hitching on a high pitch as cum flooded his abdomen, spilling over his pale brown freckles, and dribbling down his hips. Biting his lip, he laid back, trying to regulate his breathing as he recovered from the dizziness of the climax.

 

He almost didn’t notice Noctis staring at him in awe, jaw slack and pupils blown out so much so that his irises looked black.  
The prince let go of Prompto’s thighs, and smiled giddily at him – he was just beautiful, laid there like that. His eyes traced from his legs up to his eyes, soaking up the sight, shamelessly attempting to remember every inch of the blonde’s body.  
He almost didn’t register when Prompto kissed him. He almost didn’t manage to suppress the moan that he nearly let slip into Prompto’s mouth.  
Struggling to find words to say, he just stuttered and blushed, touching his lips gingerly. He wanted to kiss him again, and again, and again; but he was already busy wiping down his stomach with tissues, laughing quietly and happily to himself, panting a little.

They sat in silence for a while, contemplating the whole situation, grinning at each other and fiddling with their hair. What had just happened? Did it matter?  
Prompto seemed to have already come to an answer, however.

“Hey… Noct.” He started, a cheeky smile crawling across his face as he pulled his clothes back on. “If you sleep in my bed tonight, maybe I’ll return the favour.”

He couldn’t reply immediately, as it was at that moment that Ignis and Gladio entered the room, deep in conversation about something…  
But it only took a shared grin to know that neither of them would be sleeping that night.


End file.
